Luna sangrienta
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Su transformación le lleva a acabar con la vida de niños, vidas que deberían formar parte de su ejército para acabar con la comunidad mágica pero esas vidas son demasiado débiles para sobrevivir a la luna llena. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Mortífagos" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Luna sangrienta **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Mayo "Mortífagos" del Foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

**Mortífago:** Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

**I.**

Los dientes filosos como cuchillos de acero se clavan en la tierna carne de su cuello y las gotas de lluvia se llevan consigo el grito que escapa de su garganta. El dolor de la mordida hace que su corazón se acelere y comience a bombear sangre más rápido de lo normal. La humedad resbala por su rostro mientras que dos ojos negros como la noche, se posan en su mirada desesperada sin la menor consideración.

Su piel se siente caliente como si hubiera permanecido varias horas junto a una fogata y no siente el viento gélido que sopla entre las copas de los árboles. Sus piernas se sienten flojas y sus rodillas de un instante a otro no tardan en encontrarse con la tierna mojada del bosque. Sus articulaciones comienzan a crujir como cuando alguien camina por encima de hojas secas.

Sus dedos se agarrotan con un crujido animal y al observar sus manos, se da cuenta que sus uñas están creciendo y las venas se pueden observar a través de la pálida piel. Su espalda se arquea hacía atrás, sus fosas nasales comienzan a captar nuevos olores y sus ojos se vuelven dos pozos negros de oscuridad.

Siente la necesidad de alzar su mirada hacía la luna y de repente comienza a darse cuenta que el astro jamás le ha parecido tan plateado, tan llamativo, tan hechizante. Es un magnetismo que comienza a ejercer sobre él y Fenrir se rinde ante ese magnetismo del que no puede escapar.

Las gotas continúan resbalando por su rostro pero él ya no es capaz de sentirlas.

* * *

**II.**

—El niño está gritando mucho, no creo que sobreviva más de unas pocas horas y si no sobrevive a la luna llena, será el quinto niño que muere antes de superar la transformación.

Fenrir lanza un gruñido como respuesta. Que lo niños sigan muriendo sin llegar a la transformación, le pone de mal humor porque a medida que los infantes mueren también lo hacen sus planes de derrocar a la comunidad mágica.

—Comenzaremos a cazar niños de sangre mestiza —responde Fenrir—. Los niños con algo de magia en sus venas, serán capaces de sobrevivir a la mordida hasta la luna llena. Los niños muggles son demasiado débiles, demasiado enfermizos para formar parte de mi ejército.

Los gritos del niño atraviesan los límites del bosque y Fenrir sabe que de seguir así, los humanos escucharán sus gritos y los aurores no tardarán en querer a arrestarlos y llevarlos a Azkaban. Él no siente miedo por los dementores, hace tiempo que ha dejado de sentir miedo, pero no puede permitir que un niño tonto arruine sus planes.

—Lo acabaré yo mismo antes que llame la atención de personas equivocadas

—Fenrir sonríe con dos hileras de dientes amarillentos y putrefactos—. Después haremos una visita a John Lupin, he oído que tiene un pequeño cachorro y lo quiero para mí.

* * *

**III.**

Fenrir recuerda con exactitud la noche en que transformó a Remus Lupin.

El niño ni siquiera no había comenzado a asistir a Hogwarts y Fenrir duda que alguna vez lo haga. ¿Qué director en su sano juicio permitiría que un hombre lobo asistiera a Hogwarts y se moviera entre los pasillos con el riesgo de atacar a algún estudiante cuando no pueda controlarse?

Fue una presa más difícil de lo habitual, los niños muggles no estaban acostumbrados a forcejear una vez que él los había atrapado, pero Remus Lupin fue un caso diferente. El mocoso forcejeó hasta que consiguió escurrirse de su agarre y comenzar a correr, pero ese acto solamente retrazó lo inminente. Fenrir clavó sus dientes en su piel infantil y sedosa, la carne le sabía más dulce que lo habitual y tuvo que controlarse para no devorarlo allí mismo.

Su misión no era alimentarse del niño, su misión era transformarlo para tener un peón más en su tablero de planes.

—Es débil como los niños muggles —fue la excusa que Fenrir dijo frente a la manada de hombres lobos—. Morirá antes de la luna llena como todos y sus gritos llamarán la atención.

Esa no fue la razón por la cual Remus Lupin no formó parte de su ejército.

Fenrir ve a un hombre lobo en potencia y una criatura que con la suficiente evolución, puede llegar a transformarse en su mayor rival y quitarle el liderazgo de la manada.

Él no puede permitir que ese cachorro arruine todo lo que le ha llevado tiempo planear.


End file.
